


Ephemera 2: Ember Island

by notbrianna



Series: Dear Bolin [4]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: M/M, POV Outsider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:55:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24358426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notbrianna/pseuds/notbrianna
Summary: Because “papers” is such a broadly defined word here’s a description of a photo album.
Relationships: Bolin/Iroh II (Avatar)
Series: Dear Bolin [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1639252
Kudos: 6





	Ephemera 2: Ember Island

Beyond the fact that the album was labeled Ember Island and none of the pictures contradicted that, there was very little rhyme or reason to the way that the pictures were put into it. The first few pages of pictures, Qin was willing to admit weren’t very interesting—they were just pictures of the house that he had stayed at. The most remarkable thing about it was that it was about the same size as a “year-round” house, but obviously not designed for such use, leading Qin to believe that he was looking at pictures of the royal family’s summer house. The next picture, a surprised General Iroh reading a book of some sort while wearing a bathing suit, did nothing to make him think otherwise. The next few pictures were more or less the same as the first just taken from different angles; as though Bolin was trying to get used to using a camera. It wasn’t until about 10 pages (5 pieces of paper x 2 sides =10 pages) in that Bolin showed up in a picture. He was flexing his biceps, each one sporting a small child while still more gazed on in wonder. The three stars of the picture looked as though they had never been so happy in lives. Out of all of the pictures in that album, Qin liked that one the best.


End file.
